Hate
by autumn104
Summary: Bolehkah aku membencimu? Biarkan aku berpaling darimu. Sekali saja, izinkan aku meninggalkanmu. Tolong bantu aku melupakan semua tentangmu Kumohon jangan buat aku jatuh kepadamu lagi "aku membencimu Kim Jongin" [Kaihun Fanfiction] BoysLove DLDR!


Bolehkah aku membencimu?

Biarkan aku berpaling darimu

Sekali saja

Izinkan aku meninggalkanmu

Tolong bantu aku melupakan semua tentangmu

Kumohon

Jangan buat aku jatuh kepadamu lagi

.

.

.

Autumn104 Present

.

.

.

[Kaihun Fanfiction]

.

.

Hate

Autumn104

Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun

Hurt, Angst

Oneshoot

Crack!Pairing, BoysxBoys

EXO Belongs they self

"aku membencimu"

[Kaihun]

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa kalian hanya seonggok sampah yang tak berguna?

Yang hanya merusak pemandangan

Penganggu

Yah, apapun itu penggambarannya. Pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa diri kalian salah tempat?

Atau mungkin tak seharusnya lahir untuk melakukan hal tersebut

Jika kalian bertanya kembali padaku akan kujawab seribu persen YA!

Terkadang, aku bingung sebenarnya aku harus berbuat apa untuk menebus semuanya.

Terlalu rumit untuk kupikirkan. Dan aku benci harus memikirkannya

Aku sering berpikir untuk mengakhirinya

Menyelesaikannya dengan mudah kemudian pergi dan menjauh sejauh mungkin. Kalau perlu tak kembali

Aku marah? Ya!

Aku kecewa? Sangat!

Aku benci? Entahlah. Tapi ingin rasanya aku membencinya

Aku benci ia yang selalu membuatku menyesal

Benci dengan tingkahnya yang seakan aku bukan apa-apa baginya

Dan aku benci ketika ia membandingkanku

Huh, sebenarnya makhluk egois itu siapa?

Aku selalu saja salah dimatanya

Selalu keliru menurutnya

Lalu apa benarku?

Mungkinkah manusia itu sempurna?

Bukankah ia pernah berjanji akan menerima semua kekuranganku? Mencintaiku dalam sehat dan sakit. Menjagaku hingga maut memisahkan. Bersumpah setia padaku.

Tidakkah ia ingat?

Ia pernah dengan lantang mengucapkan ikrar suci dihadapan jutaan pasang mata yang menatap kami penuh haru.

Tapi kini ia hanya sesosok –entahlah aku harus menyebutnya apa. Yang sangat amat dingin terhadapku

Menyalahkanku tugas utamanya kini

Membuatku salah menjadi prinsipnya

Tidakkah kau panas dengan semua perlakuannya?

Aku lelah

Aku muak

Dan aku... benci ini semua

Tolong, izinkan aku membencimu kali ini

Biarkan aku meninggalkanmu dalam lukaku

Rasakan apa yang kurasakan

Bolehkah aku membencimu?

Rasa benciku hingga tulang rusuk

Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah terjerat olehmu lagi

Kau bisa pergi dengan sesuka hatimu sekarang

Kau lebih leluasa membuat luka pada orang lain

Dan aku sudah bukan hakmu

Aku...

Sudah cukup aku mencintaimu

Selesai pula pengabdianmu sebagai pendampingmu

Berakhirnya gugatan ini aku resmi bukan siapa-siapamu lagi

Maaf jika aku mengkhianati janji kita

Aku minta maaf bila kau kecewa

Tapi sungguh

Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya

Cukup aku yang merasakan sakitnya kecewa, terluka dan hina

Biarkan aku yang tanggung semua

Dan terimakasih untuk semua rasa ini sayang.

Aku akan mengingatmu sebagai manis dan pahitku disaat yang bersamaan

Kau yang telah mengajariku bagaimana indahnya cinta

Dan kau pula yang telah memberiku pelajaran tentang sakit yang teramat

Karena itu untuk terakhir kalinya

Aku mencintaimu

Sekaligus

Aku membencimu

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun" huh, bahkan kau dengan mudahnya memanggil namaku tanpa kelu? Sial! Aku yang menatap wajahmu saja ingin kuinjak!

"ne?" mau bagaimana lagi. Suka tidak suka aku harus tetap menjawabnya. Ia berbicara padaku

"setelah ini kau akan tinggal dimana?" What the? Ia bertanya tentangku? Keajaiban! Mengapa mengkhawatirkanku Tuan? Urusi saja pada penjilatmu dibelakang sana

"aku tinggal dimana, dengan siapa, seperti apa dan bagaimana itu sudah bukan urusanmu lagi. Jadi jangan bertanya apapun padaku" uwaaa Headshoot! Kenapa baru sekarang kau bisa seperti ini padanya Oh Sehun? Hah! Lihatlah wajahnya yang tertekuk setelah mendengar jawabanku tadi. rasakan!

"tidak, hanya saja mungkin aku bisa berkunjung?" hey, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia meminta? Mengejutkan!

"aku tidak butuh kunjunganmu" singkat, padat dan tepat sasaran. Kurasa jawabanku kali ini sangup untuk memenggal kepalanya

Kriek

"aku pergi. Terimakasih untuk semua. Selamat tinggal" aku segera menarik koper besarku dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja

"apa aku keterlaluan Oh Sehun?" sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat langkahku terhenti seketika

"sebegitu sakitnya sampai kau pergi meninggalkanku?" jika kau bertanya seperti itu maka jawabnya Ya! Sangat menyakitkan berada disampingmu Tuan!

"tidak bisakah aku memperbaikinya?" apalagi ini? Ia memaksaku kembali? Oh Tuhan tolong aku

"aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"aku sudah sering memberimu kesempatan, dan kau mengabaikannya. Kau selalu berjanji padaku tapi apa buktinya? Mengingkari dan menjatuhkanku pada kenyataan bahwa aku makhluk rendah dihadapanmu" yah, aku berhasil. Aku berhasil mengeluarkan unek-unekku. Daebak Oh Sehun

"jebal... berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi" kini ia berlutut dikakiku. Oh come on! Dia ini manusia apasih?

"sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin kau sakiti lagi" dan duar! Sukses sudah aku membuatnya mendongak menatapku

"kau tahukan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau poros dan aku roda. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu disampingku Oh Sehun. Kumohon... jangan pergi" enough! Aku sudah muak! Dan sepertinya bom di kepalaku mencapai puncak

"LALU KEMANA KAU SELAMA INI? DIMANA KAU SAAT AKU KECELAKAAN DAN KEGUGURAN? APAKAH KAU PERNAH PEDULI PADAKU? HAH? TIDAK! KAU MANA PERNAH MAU TAHU TENTANGKU! PADAHAL... PADAHAL AKU MENGORBANKAN SEMUANYA UNTUKMU! TAPI APA DAPATNYA? KAU HANYA MENOREHKAN LUKA DAN LUKA SETIAP HARINYA!" napasku naik turun setelah meneriakinya. Wajahnya tampak kaget dan ia menundukkan kepala tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Dan oh please.. kepalaku berdenyut sakit

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya bisa minta maaf" hah! Kenapa orang ini menyebalkan sekali ?

"apa dengan kata maafmu bisa mengembalikan anakku?" oke. Mari kita buat serius

"S-sehun" terbata eoh? Cukup kaget?

"apa dengan semua maafmu bisa mengembalikan rasa cintaku padamu? Apa dengan maafmu kau bisa membuatku menjadi milikmu lagi? Haha tapi maaf itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu" baiklah. aku menjadi orang jahat kali ini. Tak apa. Menjadi antagonis itu terkadang perlu

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" kini ia berteriak di hadapanku. Hey, maumu apa sebenarnya?

"yah, dan aku membencimu" santai dan slow. Ini akan jadi drama terbaik yang pernah ada

"ck. Kau kenapa Oh Sehun? Aku sungguh mencintaimu! Aku tahu aku salah tapi kumohon maafkan aku. Tolong jangan pergi dariku. Jebal... kajima"

Grep

Ketika aku diam. Lengan kokoh dan kekar itu memelukku. Mengurungku dalam tubuhnya yang beraroma khas. Dan memabukkan

Deg

Deg

Deg

Debaran itu! Debaran yang setahun belakang ini tidak pernah kudengar! Detak yang begitu kurindukan. Tiap hentakkanmu begitu menyesakkan.

"kau dengar? Debaran ini hanya bisa tercipta olehmu. Kau tidakkah merasakannya juga?"

Kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Menyingkirkan kemungkinan terburuk aku bisa jatuh kembali kepadanya. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin sakit untuk kesekian kalinya

"maaf Tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat. Tapi debaran tersebut sudah tidak pernah kurasakan lagi saat denganmu. Jadi... biarkan aku pergi" dan tanpa aba-aba aku langsung meninggalkannya yang termenung

"SARANGHAE OH SEHUN!" entahlah ia gila atau apa

"I HATE YOU KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
